Tord's Giant Robot
Tord's Giant Robot is a robot built and operated by its main pilot Tord in "The End (Part 2)" of the animated British webtoon Eddsworld. It is a red robot that was modeled after its creator that was going to be used to take over the world. After Tord used it to blow up Edd's and Eduardo's houses, he started takeoff, only to be temporarily halted by Matt and Edd via a control panel for the robot, which enforced the operators, in this case, Matt and Edd's, control over Tord's. The panel was vaporized while Edd and Matt were distracted by Jon's death. After Tord yelled "So long, old friends!" to Edd and Matt, Tom emerged from the rubble of Edd's house, harpoon gun in hand, and yelled "I am NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!" to Tord, shooting the robot with a harpoon. The robot exploded, Tord still inside it. Paul and Patryck arrived at its remains to retrieve Tord. Before Paul bandaged Tord, the latter had picked up a mechanical arm that remained intact. Synopsis Part 1 The Giant Robot does not appear in "The End (Part 1)", as Tord was just making himself comfortable and getting Tom out of the way. Part 2 The Giant Robot plays an essential part in the climax of "The End (Part 2)". Shortly after Tom discovered Tord was a wanted criminal, he arrived home to question Tord. Tord only told Tom that he only came back to get "something he left behind". When Tom asked what it was, Tord revealed his hat, leaving Tom momentarily confused. Tord then revealed the existence of his robot. When Tord entered his robot, Tom stared until Tord opened fire on him, causing him to flee in panic. Eduardo came outside to ask what all the noise was, causing Tord to launch a robot at Eduardo's house. As Jon pointed out that a rocket was coming towards them, Eduardo and Jon, alongside their friend Mark, all ran out of the house. Edd then returned with Matt and questioned Tord. Tord eventually revealed him, Edd and Matt were never friends. Tom threw one of Tord's "couch capsules" at his robot, shouting "HEY! SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS! TAKE A SEAT!", in an attempt to defeat him humorously. The chair formed and bounced off the robot. The pun Tom made enraged Tord and caused him to blow up Edd's house. Edd and Matt saw what appeared to be Tom's dead body in Eduardo's yard, and mourned the loss of their "friend". Tord then attempted to fly off to take over the world, but was halted by Matt, and later, Edd. The two made Tord's robot hurt itself and even Tord. They were momentarily distracted by Eduardo revealing that they had seen Jon's body, not Tom's. Tord blew up the control panel Edd and Matt were using against him and started takeoff once again. Tom emerged from the rubble of the house with his harpoon gun and screamed at Tord about how they were never friends. Tom then shot a harpoon at the jetpack of Tord's robot, causing it to explode. Tord was later retrieved by Paul and Patryck, who had been seen in the previous scene driving towards where Tord crashed. Tord lifted the remains of his robot off of him and revealed his grotesque injuries, visibly shocking both Paul and Patryck. Tord spotted an intact mechanical arm left from his robot and picked it up. Paul bandaged his arm while Patryck looked for intact parts within the cockpit of the robot. Tord stared down at the remains of his old home for hours, before finally leaving with Paul and Patryck. It is presently unknown whether or not Tord survived this incident, or if his injuries killed him. Gallery Images Tords_Giant_Robot.png|Tord's robot, full view Tord_in_the_Robot.png|Tord within the robots cockpit Trivia *It is unknown how Tord managed to keep the robot a secret for 12-8 years without anyone knowing about it. *It has been commonly speculated that Tord will have his damaged arm replaced with the mechanical arm he picked up before leaving. **Coincidentally, his right arm was the one damaged, and he happened to have picked up a right mechanical arm, further supporting this theory. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Technology Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Artificial Intelligence